


Best Case

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Open Relationships, Vaginal Sex, sex in a lift, turn-taking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's got his work cut out for him: Hermione on the way up, Malfoy on the way down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Case

**Author's Note:**

> written for harry100's prompt 'best case'

_"Department of Magical Games and Sports,"_ the lift said calmly, and Harry threw Hermione's robes up over her back, ripped down her knickers, and sought her entrance with his prick.

"You'll never make it," she said. But she was breathless.

Harry didn't expend energy contesting her. He pushed inside, reached around… He fucked her close, in that grinding way he knew drove her mad, and he tickled her clit – two fingers, tight circles.

She arched her back, and he smiled in triumph against her neck.

 _"Department of Magical Cooperation,"_ said the lift.

"Fuck," Harry gritted out.

"Yes, you really... Oh…!"

 

Harry reached up for the trifecta and palmed Hermione's full breast. She made a frustrated sound, moved his hand inside her robes, and pressed his fingers directly to her tit.

"Oh Merlin yes." She started writhing, pushing back and forth between his cock and his hand, pressing her breast into the pinch of his fingers. "Although, Harry…"

He rolled his eyes and fucked her cunt faster.

"Your best case has me getting off before—"

_"Department of International Magical Cooperation."_

"Yeah? Before what?" Merlin, she was wet and hot. And, fuck, he was bloody losing it. 

Harry gritted his teeth.

 

"Before," Hermione gasped. "Oh god, before…"

"Yes?" Harry flicked and played with her clit relentlessly. A bead of sweat rolled down the middle of his back.

"Oh fuck, before… Merlin, Harry, I'm coming so hard!"

Harry smiled as she jerked and trembled and moaned, and her body hugged him, massaged him, nearly sent him over his own edge.

At _"Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes"_ , Hermione shoved his hands off her body tiredly. "You're an arsehole."

"That's what he keeps telling me," Harry said, pulling his stiff cock from her gripping heat regretfully.

She turned, smiling, sated. "Oh, is it?"

 

_"Department of Magical Law Enforcement."_

"We're here," she said.

Harry's heart raced within his chest.

The grate opened, and there the git stood, smirking and arrogant. "He did it. Didn't he?"

Hermione huffed, straightening her robes as Malfoy stepped inside the lift with them. Harry's breath stopped. Fuck, Malfoy smelled perfect. Bastard.

"From behind is always a winner," Malfoy added.

"How did you…?" Hermione blushed.

"Never you mind. Your stop, yes?"

Hermione stepped out.

The grate closed.

"Didn't come yet, I see."

Harry took a breath. "No."

The lift began its descent.

Malfoy smiled.

He dropped to his knees.

"Excellent."


End file.
